


More Than Friends?

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Noble AU, Pre-Relationship, Surprise Gifts, mentions of illiteracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave has been an employee in the mine for a few vorns now, and Megatron might finally be ready to admit there's more than just workplace camaraderie between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“Soundwave, your shift ended almost a joor ago. Leave some work for your assistants.”

Soundwave turned toward the silver mech with a smirk. “The way Director Megatron leaves work for _his_ assistants?”

Megatron laughed, something he only seemed to do around his communication technician these days. “If I left any of the serious work to Blitzwing, we would never get anything done.”

“Soundwave was referring to Megatron’s recent shifts spent hauling gold ore to processing plant.”

The mine director laughed again. “That only proves my point. Blitzwing had a bent wing flap, but he could have pulled the sled as well as I could.”

The younger mech nodded. “Affirmative. Assistant Director often unhappy with manual labor.”

“Unhappy? Soundwave, I have never heard you understate something so severely since you arrived.” Megatron sighed. “If this job wasn’t the only thing keeping him from being sent to the slave market, I have a feeling he would do even less.”

The amused expression fell off of Soundwave’s face. “Soundwave did not realize Assistant Director Blitzwing was a slave.”

“Blitzwing goes to great lengths to conceal it, so that the employees continue to treat him with respect. I trust that you will keep this confidence with the same level of discretion you have kept Enemy’s inability to read?”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave nodded firmly. “Enemy, now making progress in learning however.”

“You’ve managed to teach him something? I’m impressed, Soundwave.” 

“Soundwave, patient with teaching.” The deployer shrugged before standing. “Enemy programmed with flawed language software. Must learn by memorization.”

“That explains a great deal.” Megatron gestured one of the junior technicians to take Soundwave’s station before the blue mech could think of another task that needed finished and sit back down. “Thank you, for taking the time to help him.”

“Soundwave is happy to assist. Only wishes that problem had been discovered when Enemy was young.”

“Yes, I understand that language programming is easier to modify the newer the installation is.” Megatron turned toward the door, confident that Soundwave would follow. “Would you join me for our evening meal? I believe I would like a more in-depth briefing on what you are doing with Enemy, in case the issue arises again.”

The younger mech walked briskly to catch up with his longer strides. “Soundwave promised to watch recording of last Kaon arena match with Rumble and Enemy tonight, as reward for good behavior.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your positive reinforcement when it’s been so effective. Did you know that Rumble hasn’t gotten into a single fight since you began caring for them?”

“Soundwave is aware.” Soundwave smiled. “Having to recharge alone is excellent punishment for recordicons.”

“I wish I had known that before.” Megatron returned the smile. When they reached the crossway where he would turn to make his way to the commissary, he paused. “Perhaps we could discuss your technique tomorrow night instead?”

“Agreable.” The younger mech’s smile widened. “Megatron can come watch recording and observe process live, however.”

“I-- yes.” The silver mech let himself be charmed by Soundwave’s genuine smile. “I would love to spend the evening with you and the recordicons.”

“Excellent.”


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron watched for several kliks, making sure there was no traffic in the hall before he approached Soundwave’s door. Once he was certain there would be no stray optics, he walked quickly to the door and input the lock override in the keypad. 

It was something of an abuse of his position, but he hoped that Soundwave would be forgiving. 

Once the pad accepted his code, the door slid open and Megatron stepped into the deployer’s suite. He moved quickly to the table where Soundwave and the recordicons usually took their fuel together and pulled a box from his subspace pocket. 

“Just what is going on here?” 

Megatron froze at the sound of Rumble’s voice. The blue recordicon should have been in the mine with Frenzy, collecting the small pocket of amethyst the mining team had discovered yesterday, not standing behind him and sounding two kliks away from snapping in anger.

Honesty, he decided quickly, was the best choice in the situation. “I was attempting to leave Soundwave a gift.”

“You broke in to leave him a gift?” Rumble didn’t sound like he believed the larger mech, and Megatron wasn’t sure he blamed him.

“I did. He does not make such gestures easy.”

“So if there’s a gift, let me see it.” The recordicon stepped up beside him and stood on his toes to peer up at the tabletop.

Reluctantly, Megatron opened the box. Rumble’s jaw dropped open when he saw the expensive looking candy inside. “He often purchases treats for you and your siblings but rarely for himself, even though I know he enjoys them.”

“Those are awesome, boss. He’s gonna love them. But that whole box can’t be full of that kind of candy. That’s like three meta-cycles salary!”

Megatron chuckled. “It’s not. I made him dinner, though I fear the actual dishes aren’t half as nice as the dessert.”

“You made him dinner? That’s the nicest thing anyone’s done for him since he got here!” Rumble’s demeanor shifted and he looked up at the silver mech with a huge smile. “But you need a table cloth and some fancy lights and stuff! You stay here, I’ll run over to Knockout’s place and see if we can borrow some!”

“Rumble, wait! I--” Megatron sighed as the mechling sprinted out the door. He had wanted this to be a quiet meal between the two of them, but involving Knockout ensured that there would be gossip in the commissary in the morning. 

Hopefully Soundwave’s response would be worth it.


End file.
